Image projectors display images on external surfaces. An image projector may display a single image or a series of images such as a video. Image projectors use a variety of light sources such as cathode ray tubes (CRTs), spatial light modulation devices, lasers, and light emitting diodes (LEDs). A typical LED image projector employs a red LED, a green LED, and a blue LED to generate light. At certain junction temperatures, an LED might not provide light of sufficient intensity and/or reliability. Accordingly, one challenge associated with LED image projectors is controlling the junction temperatures of the LEDs.